This Might Hurt
by calzonaboradesterekchalek
Summary: "Hormones raging. Rampant, flaming. Eyes aglow in the dead of night. Nothing moving escapes my sight. Senses tingling. Blood is pulsing. You poor being within a mile. You think I am bile. I dont like that. Run poor man. Run run run. You're my victim. The hunt has just begun."Tori and Cat get in the middle of a search for a murder case &it comes with consequences. And they're harsh.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, a fan of Jori asked me to do a Jori version of Teen Wolf! I've decided to do it for you Jori shippers out here, and to be honest, I think Jori is basically the most popular ships besides Bade. I'm switching it around a bit. **

**Cat as girl version of Stiles **

**Jade as Allison **

**Tori as girl version of Scott**

**Hayley as Lydia **

**Andre as Boyd (in chapter 15)**

**Robbie as Isaac**

**Danny as Jackson**

**Alan (Tori and Jade's Play Date) as Matt (in Teen Wolf, Matt stalks Alison with a camera, taking a bunch of pictures of her and I can totally see Alan doing that to Jade)**

**That should be good. Got it? Good. There will also be characters that don't show up as much on here. Also, Jade won't be fully lesbian. She's bisexual. The beginning will be a bit different. Instead of lacrosse, it'll be basketball. **

_Tori Vega and Cat Valentine drove up to Los Angeles Preserve, on foot for a secret search to find a missing body. Cat had recently gone to Tori's house to inform her that a missing body had been found in the woods and that the reasons they're still looking for the missing body is because they only found half. Cat didn't have very many people in her family. Her mom passed away when her brother was born. Her brother died because he had a weak heart and the open heart surgery didn't help him. _

"_Um, Cat," Tori said. "What if the killer's still out here?" _

"_Throw a rock at him." Cat looked back at her and she had an expression on that read, "Not funny". "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. I really didn't think this through." _

"_That's predictable." Tori said as she watched Cat shine the flashlight. They suddenly heard dogs barking and suggested the officers were closed. The hid behind some trees, but Cat, thinking the coast was clear, got up and walked further. She didn't notice that Tori was with her. _

"_Freeze!" Someone shouted. Tori's heart stopped, thinking someone had caught her but looked to see the state police surrounding Cat. Sheriff Valentine steps in. _

"_Hang on! Hang on!" He shouts. "This one belongs to me! Cat, do you listen to all my phone calls?" He asks as she stands up and wipes the dirt of her arms. _

"_No." Cat leans against a tree. "Not the boring ones." She tells him. _

"_And where's your little friend?" _

"_Who? Tori? Tori's home. She said she wanted to get a goodnight's sleep for basketball practice tomorrow."_

"_Tori!" Sheriff Valentine shines his flashlight through the dark trees of the woods. "Tori, are you out there?" He gets no response and looks at Cat who walks to him. "Okay, Cat. I'm gonna walk you to your car a we have a little talk about invasion of privacy."_

_The two walk off as the other officers continue the search. Tori curses under her breath and looks to see the coast is clear. _**Well, leave it all to me,** _Tori thought as she started walking through the dark, scary woods. All you could even see were tons of twigs, leaves, scary pointed trees and branches. The Los Angeles woods were creepy at night. Tori suddenly felt some rumbling and look behind her. A herd of deer suddenly ran her way she tumbled down a hill till all the deer were gone. She felt something touching her. She looked to where the touch was coming from and saw a beautiful looking girl, well she was probably beautiful before she was dead, the same girl that was cut in half. _

_She screamed and jumped up, quickly backing away. She turned and ran, almost tripping. She stopped and tried to catch her breath. She caught sight of a big animal. It was even bigger than a normal animal. She suddenly realized the thing was charging towards her. Sharp pain sunk in as she tried to escape. She screamed out of agonizing pain. She tumbled out of the woods and dodged a truck that was about to crash into her. _

_She looked after it and then looked down after lifting up the side of her shirt. Her abdomen was bloody. It kept traveling down onto her pants. She was just glad that it wasn't going anywhere else and that she had survived it. Just as she was about to walk back home, she heard a howl echo through the trees, through the houses, and through the dark, black night. _

"Wake up!" Cat shouted as she walked into Tori's room. Tori groaned. She was hoping Cat would not see the patched up wound on Tori's hip once she stretched.

"Remind me why I even gave you a key." Tori asked. She sat up and looked at Cat. _**Maybe I should tell Cat, **_Tori asked, _**She's a loyal best friend. I'm sure she won't tell anyone**_.

"Because I'm your best friend and you're awesome." She said, standing in front of the closet. "Now get up!"

"You do realize you're acting like Hayley, right?" Hayley Ferguson was the queen bee of the school whom was dating the jock, Danny.

"I don't care." Tori moaned, getting up.

"What happened?" Cat noticed some white peeking out. Tori silently cursed herself as Cat's eyes moved from the bandage to Tori then back to the bandage.

"Okay, Cat, if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell a soul." Tori walked towards her and grabbed her arm. "Last night, when we went to go search in the woods, I think something was following us...or someone. When you and your dad left, I found the body."

"No way!" Cat shouted.

"Shush!" Tori yelled and then continued after Cat apologized. "Because apparently, I was lying right next to it when I accidentally tumbled down trying to find my way in the dark...and then when I got up, something with red eyes was looking at me. Then it bit me. Once I got out of the woods, I heard a howl."

"That's crazy." Cat says. Tori freaked out, hoping Cat wouldn't think she was a freak. "Wolves haven't been in Los Angeles for a long time." She says. "But you found the body! That's freaking awesome!" Cat shouted with excitement.

"Whatever." Tori answered. She walked to her closet and picked out a red shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm gonna let you get dressed alone." Cat walked out and Tori gladly put new clothes on. She walked out of her room after putting her clothing on and walked into her bathroom. Tori actually had a secret. She was "bi" and Cat was a bit "BI" but they didn't have crushes on each other. It'd just be weird considering they were friends.

Cat and Tori arrived at the school a few minutes later and walked up to the school when Cat stopped her. "So, you seriously heard a howl?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did. I don't know why I was able to hear it, but I just did."

"This is the best thing in the world..." Cat notices Hayley walking past them. "Since the birth of Hayley Ferguson...and you're not gonna talk to me." Cat looks at Tori to see her laughing a little.

"This is your fault, you know?" She asked. "I've been glittered by your loneliness." Cat says as they walk to class when the bell rings. They walk into class and sit at a desk. Once the second bell rings, the teacher opens a book.

"As you all know, there was indeed a body found in the woods. I'm sure you're all coming up with scenarios in your head about what might've happened; as if it was rape or some crime that's most common in the world, but that's not what we have to do right now. Today, for the rest of school time, you will be learning, not using your imagination." Mr. Delano finishes his speech and continues. "Please go to page 32 and read it. By read, I don't mean skim." He says and sits down.

Tori opens her book with everyone else and she still hears the clicking of pens across the room, the clock ticking, and heart beats. **Heartbeat? How can I hear a heartbeat?** Tori thought. She heard a phone reading and looked around, trying to see whose phone was ringing but nobody was reacting. Not even the teacher. She looked out of the window and saw Jade West sitting on a bench across the quad, talking on her pone. She's able to hear her and her caller on the phone.

"_**Mom, five phone calls on my first day is a little over doing it." **_She heard Jade say.

"_I just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed."_ Her caller told her.

"_**I have everything except for a pen. Crap, I just did not forget a pen."**_

"_Don't worry, I'm sure someone will let you borrow one."_

Jade looked up from her back and held her phone when she saw the principal walking to her. _**"I got to go mom."**_ Tori saw the principal and Jade start talking and she noticed that Jade was radiating with an innocent beauty. When Jade and the principal can't be seen, Tori is still able to hear them and the clicking of their heels on the tile floor.

"_So, you're saying Los Angeles wasn't your hometown." _

"_**No, my family moves around a lot so I've been to a lot of towns. We've recently come from San Francisco."**_

"_Well, let's hope that Los Angeles is your last stop for a while." _The door opens and Jade and the principal walk in. All heads turn to the door.

"This is our new student, Jade West. She will be joining us from now on. Please do your best to welcome her." The principle walks out and Tori stops breathing when Jade takes a seat...behind her. Tori turns around and hands her a pen.

"Thanks." She says and raises her eyebrow, curious about how Tori knew she needed a pen. Even though it seems like she's reading, Tori stares at Jade through the lens of Cat's sunglasses.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Change of plans. Someone PM'd me giving me a suggestion of changing Beck to Isaac instead of Robbie because of the love triangle between Jade, Beck, and Tori in victorious. So, instead Beck will be Isaac. Also, pretend that in the first chapter, Cat meant "practice" instead of "tryouts."**

**Reviews -**

**Victorious Rox101 - I told you it would be cool, anyway plz keep going.**

**Me: And you were right.**

**From VaMpIrERaVeN1187:**

**Well this story just might be interesting. Wonder why Beck is not in it. Oh well keep it up.**

**Me: 1st, awesome username. Very creative. Second, Beck actually will be in this.**

**From Guest:**

**This should be in crossover**

**Me: How? This doesn't even have the teen wolf characters in it. Anyway, thanks for reviewing though...**

Tori and Cat stood at her locker after class, about to go eat lunch when Tori saw Jade at her locker. As one of Tori and Cat's friends, Meredith, came over to them, Tori made eye contactwith Jade. Giving her a smile, Jade closed her locker when the popular girl of the school, Hayley Ferguson.

"That is a killer jacket. Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, my mom was a buyer for a shop down in San Francisco." Jade informed her as Hayley's boyfriend, Danny, snuck up behind Hayley and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, Danny," Hayley greeted him and then turned back to Jade. "This is Jade; the new girl. Jade, this is my boyfriend Danny."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I like you." Hayley said and grabbed Jade's wrist. "You're sitting with me at lunch today." Together, they walked away and Tori's eyes followed them.

"How come the new girl has been here only for 20 minutes and she's already friends with the popular girl?" One of Cat and Tori's friends named Harley came over. An argument suddenly had been created between Cat and Harley.

"That's because beautiful people herd together."

"Then why isn't Hayley herding with you?"

"Okay, you know what, Hayley is a long term project, alright?" Cat said as Meredith walked away. As soon as that was over, Tori and Cat headed into the cafeteria to see that Jade was sitting with Hayley and Danny. Sitting down at a table, Tori hears a conversation between Danny, Hayley, and Jade.

Jade: _A party?_

Danny: Friday night; we could go together.

Jade: _I can't. It's Family Night this Friday, but thanks for asking._

Danny: You sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage game.

Jade: _You mean like football?_

Danny: Football is a joke at Hollywood Arts. The sport here is basketball. We won the state championship the last three years.

Hayley: **Because of a certain caption.**

Danny: Every season starts with a scrimmage to decide the new first string. You ever watch basketball?

Jade: _I'm actually not sure how it's played other than, well, violently._

Cat notices Tori watching Hayley's table intently. Not merely staring, but seeming to listen.

Danny: "Maybe you should just come see for yourself. We have practice today. You don't have to be anywhere after school, do you?"

Jade: _"Well, no..."_

Hayley: **"Perfect. You're coming."**

"Just think about this. If you play, I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. You're really gonna do that to our best friend?" Cat asked Tori as she got ready. They sat on the bleachers as practice was about to start.

"I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make my first string." She says before heading for the field. She pauses to notice Hayley climbing the bleachers and stepping right behind her is Jade.

"Vega, you're on goal!" The couch shouts at Tori. Tori trots over to the coach, a woman with a little comprehension of the difficultes of teenage life.

"But I never played goal."

"I know but scoring some shots will give everyone a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing. Get them energized, jazzed up."

"What about me?"

"Try not to take any in the face." She says. Stepping into the net, Tori glances to the bleachers where Jade watches with Hayley, eyes focusing on them.

"Him? I'm not sure who she is. Why?" Tori hears Hayley answer a question from Jade.

"She's in my English class." She hears Jade inform Hayley. Tori looks up, shocked to hear Jade asking about her. But with her hearing momentarily turned up, she flinches at the whistle blow, sound ringing through her skull.

One of the bigger player's charges forward as the assistant coach passes the ball to him. Catching it, he whips forword, hurling the ball toward the goal. Still reeling from the whistle, Tori looks up too late to see the ball soaring toward him. It bounces right off her head and into the net. The team laughs wickedly and even the couch snickers.

With cheeks burning, Tori steals himself for the next player. When the whistle blows again, she's ready. The assistant coach passes the ball to the player who catches it and fires it right at the basketball. Tori moves startingly fast, almost an instantaneous reaction then she notices the player staring at him with a mixture of disappointment and surprise. Tori has the ball.

She caught it. When the next player takes the shot, Tori catches the ball again, and then again, and then again. Nothing can get past her. In the bleachers, Jade and Hayley sit forward.

"She seems like he's pretty good." Jade compliments.

Hayley adds, "Very good." Intrigued, Jade keeps her gaze locked on Tori who now stands with a far more confident posture until Danny pushes to the head of the line. Glaring at Tori, he practically strangles the basketball with his hands.

"Oh god..." Tori mutters. The assistant coach tosses the ball up. Danny launches forward, catching the ball and spinning around to fire it at the goal but Tori moves with supernatural precision. The ball lands right into the assistants hands.

Cat lets out a holler, jumping on the bench. In the bleachers, Hayley stands and gives a whoop as well causing Danny to throw a look at her. She returns his glare with a sly smile, a warning to step up his game.

Grinning, Tori gives the ball a whirl, spinning it with a flick of her finger and sends the ball soaring right back into the hands of the stunned assistand coach.

After practice, Cat and Tori drive back to the woods. Tori retraces her steps from last night with Cat following behind her. "I don't know what it was. I mean I felt like I had all the time inthe world to catch the ball and that's not the only weird thing. I mean, I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear and I can smell things." Tori explains her experiences at school that day.

"Smell things like what?"

"Like the sour watermelon gum in your pocket."

"I don't have any." Cat pulls out a lint-covered piece of wrapped gum.

"All this started with the bite?" Robbie asked.

"What if it's an infection? What if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I fall into shock? I knew I should have gone to the ER."

"I've actually heard of this. It's a specific kind infection."

"Are you serious?"

"All the symptoms add up. I think it's called lycanthropy."

"What's that? Is it bad?" Tori asked frantically. "It sounds bad."

"It is but only once a month."

"Once a month?" Tori asked, looking at the ground.

Cat answers, "On the night of the full moon."

"You're a butt-head."

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling." Cat defends himself.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me."

"I know!" Cat shouts. "You're werewolf. Okay, obviously, I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class melting down all the silver I can find, it's because Friday's a full moon."

Tori glances around. "I swear this was it. The body was here; the deer came running; I dropped my necklace..." Tori trails off.

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Cat suggested.

"If they did, I hope they left my necklace. It was eight bucks." Cat taps her on the arm, bringing her attention to a figure standing just a few yards away.

Ryder Daniels, nineteen and unquestionably handsome, has a rougher look than the cleanly shaven L.A boys.

"What are you doing here?" Ryder asks. Both Tori and Cat are too stunned to speak at first. Ryder continues. "This is private property.

Cat responds, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Sorry, we didn't know." Tori and Ryder ignore her. "We were just looking for something. Forget it. Sorry to bother you." Tori adds. As they're turning to go, Ryder tosses an object to Tori which was her necklace. When she looks up, Ryder is alreadywalking away. Tori then tells Cat something. "Come on. I have to go to work."

"Dude, that was Ryder Daniels. You remember him, right? He's only a few years older than us."

"What?" Tori asked Cat, who is suddenly interested of the guy they had seen just seconds ago.

"His family; they all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago. I remember the cops pulling him out to tell him."

"I wonder what he's doing back." Tori says while eyeing the house then she eyes her necklace, closing her fist in it.

Inside the town's lone veterinary clinic, Tori flips the sign on the door to CLOSED and then grabs a few packages off the reception desk. The door to a storage room opens in the corridor. Tori backs out, hauling a huge bag of kitty litter. Setting it against the wall, she takes out a set of keys and unlocks the next toor. But just before pulling it open, he pauses, hand gripping the doorknob as he listens to the utterly silent clinic and then she hears it...rain. The pattering of drops on the roof.

Tori twists the knob and opens the door. He barely has a foot inside the room when the cages filled with cats come alive with activity. The frightened felines suddenly bare their teeth, hissing and clawing frenetically at the cage doors. All of them focused on Tori, their backs arched, struck with absolute terror. Stunned, she staggers out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Retreating into the waiting room, Tori can still hear the pandemonium coming from inside when a hammering spins her around. Standing outside and banging on the glass door with her fist is Jade. Even though she's rain-soaked, it's nevertheless easy to see that she's crying and in a visible panic.

Quickly unlocking the door, Tori lets her in as she tries to explain through tears what happened.

"I didn't see it." Jade says. "I took two seconds to switch songs on my iPod and this dog...it came out of nowhere..."

"Okay, it's all right." Tori tries to ensure her. "Do you remember where it happened so I can send out animal control to find it?" She asks.

"No...I mean yes, I know where I hit it. But the dog..."

"Right. Where is it?"

"The dog's in my car."

Following Jade to her car under the now drizzling rain, Tori opens the back seat door to reveal an injured stray. Hackles raised, the frightened lab mix is clearly in pain. Jade reaches into pick him up but the dog snaps at her. She flinches back, stepping right into Tori's arms.

"You okay?" Tori asks. She nods, looking up at Tori behind her, her hands on her forearms, fingers lightly touching her soft skin.

"He's just frightened." Tori assures her.

Remarkingly, Jade says, "That makes two of us.

"Let me see if I have better luck." Once she lets her go, Tori steps toward the open door oddly calm.

"Careful."

As she connects eye with the dog, something happens. A sound drops out around him all except for the dog's nervous panting then its harsh gasps begins to ease as some sort of primal commnication occurs between them. For the briefest moment, her eyes take on a strangely blue tint, like that of a wolf. In response, the dog lowers its body submissively, yielding to the obviously dominant animal.

With Jade watching in amazement, Tori gathers the dog into her arms and carries him back into the vet's office. Inside, Tori gently lays the injured animal down on the examining table. Jade stays back, watching him inspect the dog while petting it, doing an expert job of calming it.

"I think his leg is broken. I can splint it now. I can give him a painkiller and then let the doctor take a look in the morning." Tori tells her. Jade steals glances at her, looking on with admiration as he works but Tori doesn't notice, terrifiedto glance at the beautiful girl. When he finally does look up, she sees she's hugging herself, soaked and obviously freezing.

"I have a T-shirt in my bag." Tori says.

"Oh, I don't want to trouble you." Jade responds but Tori is already reaching into his bag for the shirt. Jade takes it with a small smile. When she steps in the hall for privacy, Tori can't help but notice her reflection in a wall mirror. As she's pulling the wet shirt off, she catches sight of her bare back. Lookingaway, Tori notices the dog staring at her.

"What?" Tori asks. "I didn't see anything." The dog doesn't look convinced. Jade comes back, now wearing Tori's shirt and no longer shivering.

"Thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid." Jade says.

"How come?"

"I don't know; for freaking out like a girly girl."

"You are a girl."

"I freaked out like a girly girl and I am not a girly girl."

"What kind of girl are you?"

"Tougher than that. At least I thought I was."

"I'd be freaked out too. In fact, I'd probably cry. I'd cry like the girlish girl cry. It would be pathetic." Tori got a laugh out of her.

"Yeah right."

Tori finishes wrapping the dog's leg. "So it looks like he's going to live and I'm pretty sure he'll even let you pet him if you want." Tori tells her.

"I don't think so."

"Come on. You don't want him to sue. This breed is very litigious." She says. Jade approaches, tentatively reachign out to stroke the dog's neck. Come now, the dog even licks her hand.

"See? He likes you." She watches Jade, unable to take his eyes off of her. Jade notices her stare. "What?"

"Sorry. You have an eyelash on your cheek."

"Oh, from the crying." She wipes at her cheek but the lash is still there. Tori shakes her head. She tries again. It's still there so Tori reaches with her thumb to brush the lash from her cheek.

"Thanks." Jade continues. She nods, hand coming down like he's not quite sure what to do with it. After the moment, Tori follows Jade back outside and right when she opens the car door, Tori starts to talk.

"Um...I was wondering...I mean...is it really Family Night on Friday or do you think maybe you'd like to go to that party with me?"

She throws her a curious look. How did she know Jade said that? "Family night was a total lie."

"So is that a yes? You'll go?"

"Definitely yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy New Year, everyone! Okay, so, here is the next chapter but before that, I'm gonna answer a couple reviews of the second chapter so far.**

**Reviews -**

**VaMpIrERaVeN117 - awesome you finally updated :) love the chapter. Interesting choice that you picked Ryder to be Derek. I like it. Can't wait for another chapter!**

**Me: I know. Lately, I've been procrasinating to put it up and busy. Ryder and Derek kind of have the same vibe and they actually kind of look alike.**

**Jay aka Jordan - Oooo and Tori has blue eyes? I thought in Teen Wolf it means they killed an innocent and what season is this set in.**

**Me: Yes, Tori does have blue eyes. Well, I just thought that Tori would look better with blue eyes, but she hasn't killed an innocent. This is set in season one.**

**A/N Okay, that's all. Oh, and I've been meaning to say this; if you haven't noticed, Danny hasn't even dated Tori and Cat in this.**

* * *

Tearing down the road on her bike, a huge smile nearly splits Tori's face in half. She's estatic. Jubilant, but not for long. She slows. Smile fading, something has caught her attention. She eases to a stop on the rain-slick road and holds still. Turning her head up, she takes a quick whiff of the air.

Slowly, she turns around to find dark surrounding her on all sides. The road is completely empty and strangely quiet then the sound of movement catches her ear. She turns, peering into the woods. Nothing. She starts pedaling again, glancing to each side of her as she picks up speed then she notices a shadow. Moving through the woods, keeping pace with him. When she starts pedaling faster, that strange loping silhouette moves just as fast.

Pedaling harder and harder, Tori pushes the bike to its limits, steel chain threatening to come off. The shadow slows, letting her get ahead. Not at all relieved, Tori keeps going, looking back to see something large and fast crossing the road just a few yards behind her, diving into the dark of the woods.

Now on the other side of the road and driving Tori's panic higher and higher, it keeps pace with her once again until it disappears. A breathless Tori gives a last glance back to the woods on both sides and then forward where a truck veers out in front of her. An eighteen wheeler coming from a side of the road. Tori hits the brakes, the truck looming before her. Bike crashing against the hood of the cab, it flips up and smacks down on the road, metal scraping pavement as it clatters to a stop.

The truck driver jumps out, glancing around in panic, but there's nobody on the ground. So he finally peers up where Tori stands on top of the car.

"What the hell?" The driver is shocked. Breathless, Tori is too stunned to even answer.

* * *

Amid the players rushing the court, a very late Cat finds Robbie in the crowd and hurries toward him. "Tori, wait up! You gotta hear this."

"I'm playing the first elimination, Cat. Can't it wait?"

"Just hold on. I overheard my dad on the phone. The fiber analysis report came back from L.A and they found animal hairs on the body from the woods.

"Cat, I have to go." Tori disappears into the crowd of other players rushing the court, leaving Cat to say the next words to herself, "It was a wolf."

Out on the field, the coach shouts for the players. "Alright, gather around."

Tori glances back to the bleachers where students and parents sit to watch the special scrimmage. She spots Jade next to Hayley. She gives her a quick wave and a smile. Tori holds up a hand to wave back.

"You got a question, Vega?" The coach asks. Tori looks in her direction. "What?"

"You raised your hand."

"Oh, no I was just...nothing. Sorry."

The coach starts talking to the rest of the team. "All right, you know how this goes. If you don't make the cut, you're most likely warming the bench the rest of the season, but make first line and you play, your parents are proud, your girlfriend/boyfriend loves you, everything else is cream cheese. Now show me what you got." The whistle blows and the game begins. The pace is fast and brutal. When the ball gets passed to Tori, Danny comes right after her. Tori tumbles forward and slams to the ground.

The whistle stops the play. Danny stands over Tori, glowering down at her as he picks the ball up. Teeth clenched, Tori pushes herself up off the ground. Coach gives the whistle a sharp blow, starting the next play. Tori and Danny find themselves staring across from each other at draw, crouched down, waiting for the assistant coach to drop the ball.

At the whistle, Tori moves with shocking speed, grabbing the ball right out from Danny. At the benches, Cat stands slowly moving to the sidelines to watch. Tori charges the length of the court. Defense lashes out with their sticks, but she parries expertly.

Danny catches up and makes a furious stab at stealing the ball. Then with defense converging on her, Tori twists and steals the ball. She keeps the ball safely in her hands while she literally flips forward, leaping right over the heads of the defensive players. Feet landing on the turf, she whirls around, tossing the ball in over the shoulder pass the opponet and right into the basketball net.

The crowd in the bleachers roars with cheering. Jade on her feet along with everyone except Cat.

"Vega, get over here!" She trots over to the Coach with all eyes on her.

"What was that? This is a basketball court. Are you trying out for the gymnastics team?"

"No, Coach." Tori replies.

"Then what the hell was that?"

"I don't know. I was just trying to make the shot."

"Well, you made the shot. And guess what? You just made lineup." Cheers erupt around her. As team members slap her on the back, a deliriously happy Tori doesn't even notice Danny's furious stare or Cat watching with a worried look.

* * *

Fingers click furiously over a keyboard. Eyes locked onto her computer screen, Cat bounces from one webpage to the next. Words and images pop up on the screen, flashing across her face.

Wolfsbane, Silver Bullets, Lycan, Aconite, drawings of werewolves in different forms, one mostly human, another massive fur-covered creature and yet another appearing as a normal wolf. Image after image, page after page while the sun is setting on Los Angeles and a full moon begins to rise.

As her room darkens, an increasingly panicked Cat watches a sheet of paper come out of the printer - a detailed wood carving of a medieval hunter standing over the body of a werewolf, aiming a crossbow at the creature. She pulls the page out, staring at it with a look of escalating fear when someone knocks on the door.

Cat practically leaps out of her chair and rushes to the door, unlocking it to find Tori standing out in the hall.

"Get in. You have to see this." Cat pushes Tori in. "I've been reading websites, books, and all this information." As Tori takes off her jacket, Cat starts grabbing printouts from her desk, pulling her computer screen around, and dozens of open webpages on it.

"How much Adderall have you had."

"I've had a lot, but that doesn't matter. Just listen to this." Cat responds.

"Is this about the body? Did they find who did it?" Tori had too many questions.

"No, they're still questioning people. Even Ryder Daniels, the guy from the woods, but that's not it."

"What then?" Tori asked.

"Do you remember the joke the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading and...do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?"

"It's a signal. When a wolf is alone, it howls to signal it's location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard it, howling means that there's others. Maybe a whole pack of them."

"A whole pack of wolves?"

"No...werewolves."

"You're seriously wasting my time on this?" Tori asks. "You know, I'm picking Jade up in an hour."

"I saw you on the court, Tori. What you did wasn't just amazing; it was impossible."

"So, I made a good shot."

"No, you made an incredible shot. The way you moved, the speed and your reflexes, people can't suddenly do that overnight. And there's the hearing, the senses." Cat explained.

"I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow?! Don't you get it?" Cat shouts. "The full moon is tonight."

"What are you trying to do? I just made starting lineup. I have a date with a girl I can't believe actually wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it for me?"

"I'm trying to help. With the full moon, it is going to be too hard to resist and there's no going back. You're cursed, Tori. And it's not only that the moon causes you to change, it's also when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

"Bloodlust?" Tori asked.

"Your urge to kill."

"I'm already starting to have an urge to kill, Cat."

"You need to hear this. The change can be caused by your anger or anything that raises your pulse. And I've never seen anyone raise your pulse like Jade does. You have to cancel your date. You have to call her." Cat grabs Tori's jacket, pulling the cell phone out.

"What are you doing? Give me that." Tori grows upset.

"I'm just finding her number."

"Give it to me." She demands. Cat looks up to see Tori's eyes flash blue for a brief second. Her voice low and guttural, she yanks the phone out of Cat's hand and shoves her against the wall. Pulling back before striking her, Tori instead lashes out at the desk chair sending it flying across the room, tossed like it weighed nothing. Then, shaking with anger, she gazes up.

"I didn't mean to do that." Tori apologizes. She starts to help Cat up, but Cat flinches back. "I'm sorry. Really, I didn't mean it. I have to go. I have to get ready for the party. I'm sorry." Tori apologizes once again before grabbing her jacket and hurrying out.

Still shaken, Cat gradually stands. She slowly picks up the desk chair, putting it back but then she pauses. With a shaky hand, she turns the chair around to reveal claw marks. The chairs fabric is slashed to ribbons.

* * *

Towel around her, Tori yanks her bathroom door open and sees her mom standing next to the walk-in.

"Mom! A little privacy please?"

"Is this a party or a date?"

"Maybe both." Tori answers.

"What's her name?" Unlike most parents, Holly was supportive of Tori being BI. Usually, most parents would kick their kids out.

"Jade."

"Jade; that's a beautiful name." She gives her the keys to her car which leads Tori to say something else. "O-oh my god. Give me those back."

"Are you serious?"

"You bet your ass I am..." Outside the house, Tori and her mom can be heard talking. Then further down the street, their voices take on the same effect as those that Tori could hear when she was listening in on convesations at school and the police station.

No less than a hundered yards away, but still within the line of sight of house, someone stands beside a black Dodge Challenger, listening in on the conversation. Ryder Daniels.

* * *

In the backyard of a dimly lit house, Tori and Jade stand awkwardly among a crowd of drunk and high teenagers. Tori peers down at the table with the booze.

"So, what do you drink?" Tori breaks the awkward silence between them as Internet Killed the Video Star blares on the radio.

"Um, I don't know."

"Me either, actually. Maybe we should try root beer? Wait here. I'll get the keg." Tori says and walks away after Jade resonds with a simple, "Perfet."

Near a blazing fire, Tori fills two cups at the crowded keg when a sound of dog barking catches her attention. A huge Rottweiler in the yard next door just beyong a chain linked fence and it's barking at Ryder. He stands behind the fire pit, staring straight at Tori, but then he shoots a look at the dog. The dog stops barking instantly.

Eyes locked on the animal, Ryder gives an almost imperceptible no. Tail between its legs, the Rottweiler submissively lowers to a sitting posistion.

Satisfied, Ryder turns back to Tori who grips the two overflowing cups in his hands and for the briefest second, Ryder's eyes flash blue.

"Dude, you done?" A party goer asks her. Stunned, Tori hands off the keg tap to the party goer. When she looks back to the fire pit, Ryder is gone. Tori turns, glancing to the other teens in the yard, to the chain link fence, then up to the roof where a shadowy figure seems to disappear just past the chimney.

Tori steps back, trying to see if she actually did just witness Ryder leaping twenty feet off the ground, but there's nothing there.

Handing a cup to Jade, Tori keeps throwing nervous glances back at the outside porch of the house. She takes a gulp of beer and then coughs, nearly spitting it out. "This punch tastes terrible." Jade laughs at her, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Now I see what they mean about an acquired taste."

Jade replies, "I've actually never been drunk. I usually go to these parties and just stand there with a Diet Coke."

"Cat and I got drunk on tequila one night. The next morning, I felt like I had a flamethrower pointed at my forehead."

"Okay, since neither of us is any good at drinking, how are you at dancing?" Jade asks.

"Much better...infinitely better..." Under the driving pulse of techno, Tori takes her hand, pulling her into the crowd of dancing teenagers. Then as they begin moving, as Jade starts to smile back at her, the usually timid Tori begins to let go.

Her hands reach around her waist with other teens pushing them closer. Bodies pressed against each other, her cheek brushes lightly at hers.

Then through the crowd, Tori notices Hayley dancing with Danny, grinding close to him, her fingers wrapped around the back of his neck. She presses her lips to Danny's, locking him in a passionate kiss. As he eagerly kisses her back, sliding his hands down past her waist, Hayley opens her eyes and looks right at Tori. She's staring at her as she kisses Danny. Unused to the attention of one beautiful girl, much less two, Tori finds herself dumbstruck until the bodies of dancing teens push together to leave her alone with Jade again.

As Tori peers into her eyes, for a second, it almost looks as though they're about to kiss, then the thumping beat of the music begins driving faster, starting to sound almost like the quickening of a heart beat. Tori's heartbeat.

The sounds around her intensify. Her fingers clench back, veins at the surface of his hands as he presses against the fabric of Jade's shirt. Her upper lip pulls up momentarily to reveal a sharpened incisor.

Lights glaring in her eyes, Tori takes a hard swallow as his breathing tightens, sweat beading his temples. She loses the beat of the music, stepping back and pulling away.

"Sorry, I have to...go to the bathroom." Tori says.

"Are you okay?" But Tori hurries past her and into the hallway. Teeth clenched, a sudden wave of pain slams her against the wall, tremors shuddering through her body. Waiting in a line for the bathroom, Meredith notices her against the wall, her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Tori, are you alright?" But she doesn't answer, pushing through the crowd, trying to find an exit out of the house. But one door leads to two teens making out on a bed and another to a smoke filled room crowded with stoners. She can't seem to find a way out. Gasps sounding more like animalistic growls, she crashes through the kitchen, shoving past people to the open door and out to the backyard.

Meredith notices Cat near the fire pit outside. "Hey, Cat, I just saw Tori leave. I think she had too much to drink."

"What? What do you mean?" Cat was obviously alarmed, but before she can answer, a panicked party goer charges in from the back door. "Cops are here!" Suddenly, everyone is moving, darting for an escape.

* * *

Tori stumbles into her room, slamming the door shut, but even as she's turning the lock, another wave of pain wracks his falls back, hitting his dresser and catching his reflection in the mirror above where two glowing eyes stare back at him.

Crouched on the floor, breathing hard with sweat streaming down his forehead, Tori sqeezes her eyes shut trying to push back the animal inside when someone pounds on the door.

"Go away!" Tori shouts at the person on the other side of the door.

"Tori, it's me." Cat's voice rings through. Hearing the panic in Cat's voice, she pulls herself up. She unlocks the door but only allows it to open an inch. "Let me in. Tori, I can help."

"No!" Eyes still burning blue, she stays hidden behind the door. "Listen, you have to find Jade. Take her home."

"She's fine." Cat interrupts her. "I saw her get a ride. She's totally fine."

"Cat, I think I know who it is."

"Just let me in and we can talk."

"It's Ryder. Ryder Dainel is the werewolf! He's the one who bit me. He's the one who killed the girl in the wods." Tori shouted.

Tori listens but there's nothing but shocked silence from the other side of the door until Cat says, "Tori...Ryder's the one who drove Jade from the party."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I've been getting some reviews about me accidentally calling Tori a "him" or something like that and about accidentally calling Cat, Robbie. I also have another Teen Wolf; Victorious style story up that is a Bade version and I am actually copying and pasting some of the sections of each chapter and putting it in the chapter and then retype it with "Tori" and "Cat" "Beck" "Robbie" switched up and sometimes when I look at "Beck looks at him" or something like that, I accidentally write "Tori looks at him" whenever it's a girl when I mean to put "her." And now that I got that cleared up, let's get on with the chapter.**

* * *

Bedroom door thrown open, Tori launches herself out from the second story fifteen feet up. When her feet hit the pavement, her crouched figure slowly draws up to reveal she's no longer struggling against the transformation. She's given into it.

She takes off for the woods to rescue Jade. He gets to the Los Angeles preserve and jumps on the roof of Ryder's car. She lays flat, looking in the car window for Jade. Neither she nor Ryder are anywhere in sight. She jumps off and goes further into the woods.

* * *

Cat pulls up to the West's driveway and quickly gets out. She rushes to the door and rings the doorbell. "Come on, come on, come on." She repeats till the door opens.

Cat is banging on the door waiting for it to open until it opens to see Mrs. West. "Hi, Mrs. West, you have no idea who I am. I'm a friend of your daughters. Uh, look, this is gonna sound crazy, um...really crazyactually. You know what? Crazy doesn't..." Cat mumbled on and on. Mrs. West keeps looking at her like she was strange.

"Jade!" Mrs. West called for her. "It's for you." Jade comes out of her room and when she spots Cat, she slams her hands softly against the rail of the stairs.

"Cat."

* * *

Tori is running past the trees in her werewolf transformation. He jumls hills and runs on all fours like a wolf. He looks all around but nothing or nobody is in sight till he sees a jacket hung up on a branch. Jade's jacket.

"Where is she?!" Tori asks the dark as if it was a person then a voice answers.

"She's safe from you." Ryder suddenly appears and grabs her. They both grunt as they fight and roll down the hills. Ryder slams Tori against the tree and growls.

"What did you with her?" Tori asks.

"Shh, quiet." Ryder says as soon as he hears a sound. "Too late. They're already here. Run!" Ryder runs. Before Tori could even do anything, an arrow comes flying her direction. He ducks and the arrow sticks in the tree.

Tori screams when an arrow is shot in her arm. She's attatched to the tree. As three men come out from the shadows, Tori tries to get it out of her arm. They are looking at her and the middle one is pointing a double bow and arrow at her. Tori glares at him as the one hunter in the middle takes a couple steps toward him.

"Take her." The middle one orders. Ryder comes out of the shadows aiming for the hunters. Out of nowhere, he pulls two of the hunters back against trees, knocking them out cold. The last hunter standing looks back and Ryder rushes to Tori, breaking her free as the hunter looks the other direction, holding out a gun.

"Ah!" Tori screams in pain and follows Ryder. They run to a randpm tree far away in the woods from the hunters, giving Tori something to fully lean on. "Who were they?"

"Those were hunters, the kind that has been hunting us for centuries."

Tori raises her voice, "Us? You mean you! You did this to me!"

"Is it really so bad, Tori? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given something that some people could kill for. The bite is a gift."

"I don't want it."

"You will and you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Tori, we're siblings now." Ryder walks away, leaving Tori alone.

* * *

The next day, Tori is walking on the road by the woods when Cat pulls up beside him in her jeep. She gets in and Cat hands her a clean shirt. "Know what actually worries me the most?" Tori broke the silence.

"If you say Jade, I'm gonna punch you in the head." Cat said. Tori was stunned by her answer but she thought she was joking. In case she wasn't, she didn't say Jade.

"She probably hates me now."

"Ugh." was all Cat said but she continued. "I doubt that, but you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology or you know, you could just tell her the truth and reveal in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a freaking werewolf." Cat suggested and Tori looked at her like she was crazy. "Okay, bad idea."  
"Hey," Cat pats her on the shoulder. "We'll get through this. Come on, if I have to, I'll chain you up myself on full moon nights. I had a boa once. I could do it." Cat tried to convince Tori. Tori scoffed and Cat looked at her with a half smile.

* * *

When school was over for the day, Tori was sitting with her basketball uniform on. She immediately stood up when Jade was about to pass by her. "So what happened? You left me stranded at the party."

"Yeah, I know, I know. I'm really sorry." Tori apologized as she walked at Jade's pace. Jade stopped and faced her. "But you're gonna have to trust that I had a really good reason."

"Did you get sick?"

"I definitely had an attack of something."

"Am I gonna get an explanation?" Jade wasn't convinced.

"Can you just find it in your heart to trust me on this one?"

"Am I gonna regret this?"

"Probably." Tori answers, getting a little laugh from Jade. "So is that a yes on a second chance?"

"Definitely yes." Jade responds. When they're about to kiss, a car horn goes off. Jade looks to see her dad. "That's my dad. I better go." She said then walked off after telling her bye. Tori watched her leave and just when she was about to walk away, Tori turned back only to find out that Jade's dad was the werewolf hunter from the night before.

* * *

Tori walked to her locker in the girls locker room in a thinking trance. She drops her bag and leans against her locker. Cat walks past him, catching a glimps of her face. Tori is still shocked about Jade's dad being a werewolf hunter. Cat looks back, leaning against the corner of the lockers.

"Did you apologize to Jade?" Cat asked, showing concern for Tori's love life.

"Yeah."

"Is she giving you a second chance or..."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah! So everything's good." Cat starts to walk off but she comes back after hearing a faint "no" from Tori. Cat's smile fades.

"No?"

"Remember the hunters? Her dad is one of them."

"Her dad?"

"...shot me with..." Tori continues to speak slowly.

"Jade's father?"

"...with a crossbow."

"Jade's father..."

"Yes! Her father!" Tori starts to have bad thoughts. "Oh my gosh..."

"No, Tori." Cat runs to her and slaps her softly. "Snap back to it. You okay? All right?" Tori almost zones out but comes back to reality with a soft slap from Cat. "He didn't recognize you, right?"

"No...no...I don't think so."

"Does she know about him?"

"I don't know. What...what if she does? This is going to kill me." A whistle blows and Cat looks away. She looks back to see Tori about to cry.

"Okay...just focus on basketball. Okay. Take this and focus on basketball for now, okay?" Cat hands Tori the bag. "That's all you gotta do. Here we go." Cat hits Tori's arm repeatedly before walking away.

* * *

"Let's go! One-on-one from up top!" Coach shouts. She blows her whistle as Danny faces another player. When Coach blows the whistle again, the player grabs the ball. Danny knocks him down and steals the ball from him. "That's how you do it, Dan! That's how you do it!Greenberg, take a lap! Let's go. Faster, Greenberg! Let's go. Vega, you're up."

Tori snaps out of her thoughts and realized she was next. She startes running across the court but Danny pushes her on the ground. Coach comes over, laughing at Tori.

"Hey, Vega! Vega! You sure you still want to be first line? My grandmother can move faster than that and she's dead. You think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"

"Yes Coach." Tori answers, crouching on the ground.

"I can't her you."

"Yes Coach." Tori raises her voice a little louder.

"Then do it again." Standing up, Tori runs to the line and faces Danny once again. Tori starts running to the basket and Danny gets right in front of her. As Tori gets faster, Danny blocks her. Pushing Danny, Danny plummets to the ground, grasping his shoulder. The team runs to him to make sure he's okay, not paying attention to Tori, who is crouching down while making the animalistic growls again.

"Tori?" Cat kneels down over her a little. "Tori, you okay?"

"I can't contol it, Cat. It's happening." Tori tries to keep the wolf inside her in.

"What? Here? Now? Come on." Cat rushed Tori off the court and they barely notice Ryder standing by the bleachers, watching.

Cat gets Tori into the locker room before she was able to transform. "Get away from me!" Tori suddenly yells and Cat backs away quickly. Chasing her through the room, Tori jumps on top of the lockers and then the ceilings. She jumps in front of Cat. Bumping into the fire extinguisher, Cat grabs it and sprays it at Tori before running over to the corner of the hall.

* * *

"Cat..." Tori's voice is faint. "Cat, what happened?"

"Well, you tried to kill me." Cat sat the extinguisher down and walked to her. "Like I told you before, it's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

"But that's basketball. It's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed."

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game."

"I'm first line."

"Well, not anymore."

* * *

After basketball practice, Tori goes home and walks up to her room. She plops down on the bed, all tired out. Her mom comes into the room.

"Hey, late shift again for me, but I'm taking Saturday off to see your first game." Ms. Vega was a nurse at Los Angeles Memorial Hospital.

"No, mom, you can't." Tori tells her as she walks to her bed.

"Oh I can and I will. Come one, one shift isn't gonna break us...completely." Ms. Vega suddenly notices the dark circles under Tori's eyes. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

Tori, panicked, sat up. "It seems like you haven't been sleeping for days."

"Oh, uh, it's nothing. I'm just stressed." She explains.

"Just stress? Nothing else?"

"Homework."

"I mean, it's not like you're taking drugs or anything, right?"

"Right now?" Tori raises her eyebrows.

"Right now?" Ms. Vega asks. "I'm sorry. What do you mean by 'right now'? Have you ever taken drugs?"

"Have you?" Tori asks. Ms. Vega just turns around then walks out after saying, "Get some sleep." Tori just sighs and lays her head down. Her laptop starts ringing. Cat starts the video by holding her stuffed pig with a mustache right into the screen.

"What'd you find out?" Tori asks as she sits down and Cat pulls the pig away.

"Well, it's bad. Danny's got a separated shoulder."

"Because of me?"

"No, because he's a tool."

"Well, is he gonna play?"

"Well, they don't know yet." Cat says. "Now they're just counting on you for Saturday."

Tori closes her eyes and sighs as someone appears behind Tori. Cat sees this and types something. It looks like - it takes a while for the rest to come up - someone's behind you. Tori turns around and Ryder grabs her and smashes her against the wall.

"I saw you on the court."

"What are you talking about?"

"You shifted in front of them. If they find out what you are, they find out about me, about all of us and if it's not just the hunters after us, it's everyone."

It gets hard for Tori to talk since her face is smushed against the wall. "They didn't see anything, I swear!"

"And they won't! Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday, I'm gonna kill you myself." Ryder suddenly disappears.

* * *

The next day at school, Tori is talking to Coach Finstock about tomorrow night's game. "What do you mean you can't play the game tomorrow night?"

"I mean I can't play the game tomorrow night."

"You can't wait to play the game tomorrow night." Coach twists Tori's words around.

"No, Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night."

"I'm not following."

"I'm having personal issues."

"Is it a guy? You know, our goalie Adam is gay." Coach Finstock says.

"Yeah, I know coach, but that's not it."

"You don't think Adam's a good looking guy?"

"I think he's good looking but I like girls." Tori starts stammering and gets frustrated. "And that's not it, anyway!"

"What? Is it drugs? Are you doing meth? I had a brother that was addicted to meth. You should've seen what it did to his teeth. They were all cracked and rotten. It was disgusting."

"Oh, my god. What happened to him?" Tori asks.

"He got veneers. Is that what this is about? Are you afraid of getting hurt, Vega?"

"No. I'm having some issues dealing with aggression."

"Well, here's the good news." Coach stops leaning against the edge of the desk. "That's why you play basketball? Problem solved."

"Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night." Tori points out for the 10th time that day.

"Listen, Vega, part of playing first line is taking on responsibility of being first line. Now, if you can't shoulder that responsibility, then you're back on the bench until you're ready."

"If I don't play the game, you're taking me off first line?"

"Vega, play the game."

* * *

As Tori walks through the halls, her phone rings. She pulls it out to see a text from Ms. Vega.

Mom (WORK)

Got the night off! Coming to see you play. So excited!

Tori looks up to see Jade coming downstairs. "Hey." Jade greeting her as she walked down to her. "Busy?" She asks, glancing at Tori's phone.

"No, no, it's just, uh...my mom, she's nothing." What Tori says shocks Jade. "I mean, it's nothing. Uh, I'm never busy for you."

"I like the sound of that. I have to run to French class, but I wanted you to know that I'm coming to see you play tomorrow." She says.

"You are?"

"And we're all going out afterwards. It's going to be you, me, Hayley, and Danny. It's gonna be great. Tell Cat to come too." Jade then walks away after adding, "Save me a seat at lunch. I gotta go."

"Oh, god." She says before walking off to her locker.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am gonna get someone to Beta read this story because I don't think it's really that detailed. However, if you're up for Beta reading this, let me know, but I will have to ask you a few questions first. **

Tori is in the locker room, tying her shoe as she finishes getting ready and puts her clothes in her locker. A mysterious voice that's only heard by Tori says, "Vega." Tori closes her eyes tight and opens them after the voice says, "Vega." again.

Footsteps are heard coming towards her and someone sits next to her. Tori looks to see it's Cat. Sighing, Tori says, "You gonna try to convince me not to play?"

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

"If I don't play, I lose first time and Jade."

"Jade's not going anywhere and it's one game that you don't really need to play."

"I wanna play!" Tori shouts, looking at her. "I wanna be on the team. I wanna go out with Jade. I want a semi-freaking-normal life. Do you get it?"

"I get it." Cat sits back down and sighs. "Just try not to worry too much while you're out there, okay? Or get to angry."

"I got it."

"...or stressed..."

"I got it."

"Don't think about Jade or being in the stands. Or that her father's trying to kill you...or that Ryder's trying to kill you...or the girl that he killed...or that you might kill someone if a hunter doesn't kill you first." Tori was getting annoyed and turned around with a glare, warning him to stop. "I'm sorry. I'll stop. Good luck." Cat gets up and walks away.

Walking into the gym, Cat and Tori hear the crowd cheering and they look to see that the game is about to start. As everyone takes their seats, they head to the bleachers and Tori sees Jade, Mr. West, and Mrs. Vega.

"Tori!" Hayley yells and grabs her by the shirt. "I just want you to remember one thing for tonight."

"Uh..." Tori hesitates. "Wining isn't everything?"

Hayley chuckles then wipes something off his shoulder. "Nobody likes a loser."

Coach sits next to Danny and asks, "How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine."

"You feel any pain?"

"No."

"What if I had someone give it a big old punch?" Coach raises her fist.

"Maybe." Danny knits his eyebrows.

"Listen, just go out there. Just give it your best. If you feel any pain, just..."

"Just keep playing?" Danny asked her.

"That's my boy." The whistle blows and as Tori runs to the basket, Cat nervously bites her nails. Mr. Valentine comes up behind her and pats her on the back.

"Hey, kid."

"Hey."

"So, you think you'll see any action tonight?"

"Yes."

The coach puts the ball between two players and when the whistle blows, the player grabs it. A player on Tori's team grabs it and go for the basket. Minutes later, Tori runs for the ball which has been thrown on the ground. Danny runs after her once he sees this and knocks her to the ground, grabbing the ball. He shoots, he scores!"

"That's it, Danny! Get fired up! Get fired up!" Tori looks back to the bleachers where Jade and Hayley are cheering. They are holding up a sigh that reads, "_We Love You Danny!" _Tori is heartbroken by this.

"Brutal." Cat mutters and looks back at Tori who starts running after Danny. "Oh, this is not gonna be good."

"_Don't pass to Vega._" was the last thing Tori heard between Austin and Danny. Tori's eyes flash blue and she growls softly as the coach starts to wonder something.

"Which one is Tori again?" Mr. West asks a suspicious Hayley and a worried Jade.

"She's number 11." Hayley answers, not taking her eyes off the game. "Also known as the only one who hasn't caught the ball this entire game."

"I hope she's okay." Jade speaks.

Hayley twists the words around, "I hope we're okay. We need to win this." Hayley stands up and picks up the sign. She nudges Jade to help her. "Jade, a little help her?" A very annoyed Jade stands up and holds one side of the sign. Tori grows even more jealous. The ball is thrown in mid-air. Jumping up, Tori catches it and starts running. Dodging the players, she shoots, she scores! Tori has won the game and everyone but Hayley cheers.

"Vega! Pass to Vega!" Coach Finstock yells. Tori has shifted. She is now growling with her head down and eyes aglow with canines out. Luckily, the hair on her head is covering the hairs on her sideburns.

He growls at one of the players who backs away in fear and passes to Tori. Coach Finstock walks over to Cat, who is biting her lip in fear and anticipation. "Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?"

"Yes, I believe so, coach." She says as Tori dodges another player, then another till she reaches the net.

"Interesting." Before someone else grabs the ball, Tori shoots it in the net under the last 10 seconds of the game. Cheers to her roar through the court and the whistle blows again and they get ready for the final round.

"What the hell's up with your teammate?" A player on the opposing team asks as they got ready to start.

"I don't know...yet." Danny says. Blowing the whistle, one of the opposing team players pass the ball to Tori. Tori once again does the same routine, but something else is different; her vision is now red. Cat stands up slowly, realizing what's happening.

"No, Tori, no, no." She mutters. _You can do it, Tori_, Tori hears Jade say and her voice makes her calm down a bit. In the last 5 seconds of the game, Tori throws the ball into the net. They have won.

Tori looks down and sees her claws. After clenching her fists, she dashes to the locker room, but she doesn't know that Jade is following. Finally reaching the locker room, Tori pants as she walks to the sinks. The door opens and closes and footsteps are heard. It's Jade. She sees something of Tori's and becomes suspicious. Taking off her beanie, she starts calling out for Tori.

"Tori?" There's no answer. Jade hears glass shatter as Tori punches the mirror. "Tori? Tori, are you here?"

Tori appears from the ceiling bar and she watches as Jade suspiciously stares at the broken glass. Jade leans against a wall in fear and calls out for Tori once again. She goes to the showers then see Tori. She's now in her human form.

"Tori, are you okay?" Jade asks, walking up to her and touches her shoulder, making her turn around. "You scared me. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I just got kind of lightheaded for a second."

"Maybe it's the adrenaline." Jade suggests. "You were pretty amazing out there."

"I'm sorry for acting totally weird today."

"It's okay." Jade accepts her apology. "I can handle weird."

"To be totally honest, you, uh, make me kind of nervous." Tori admits.

"I do?"

"Yeah, kind of like really nervous." Jade laughs and then Tori continues. "I just...I wanted to make sure I get my second chance."

"You already have it. I'm just waiting for you to take it." Jade responds. She walks away and Tori follows her.

"Well, maybe I need to learn to make more chances."

"Maybe you do." Jade teases with a kind smile, turning around to face Tori again. They stare at each other for a second till Tori decides to make the first move. Tori leans in and kisses her softly. Jade kiss back and they don't notice Cat run in then taking a couple steps to give them some privacy. They pull away and Jade giggles before saying, "I gotta get back to my dad."  
When she sees Cat, she greets her, "Cat."

"Hey, yeah." She walks away from her hiding place and walks towards Tori who has a goofy grin on her face.

"I kissed her."

"Yeah, I saw."

"She kissed me."

"I saw that too." Cat responds. "That's pretty good, huh?"

Stammering, Tori answers, "I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad."

"Yeah." Cat chuckles. "We'll talk later then." Cat is about to walk away when Tori stops her.

"What?"

"The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

"And..."

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human; Ryder's human, not animal. Ryder is not killer so he was let out of jail."

"Are you kidding?"

"No...and here's a bigger kick in the butt. My did ID'd the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Daniels."

"Daniels?!"

"Ryder's sister."


	6. Chapter 6

_Tori and Jade came out of the school, holding hands and running to a bus. "Come on." Tori shouts, guiding her._

_"Where are you taking me?"_

_"Somewhere where we can be alone."_

_"We are alone." They stop and Tori leans against bus doors._

_"Somewhere where we can be more alone." She opens the doors and they go in. Tori sits in a seat and Jade stands over her. She then sits in the seat across from Tori's. She leans against the window and smiles. Tori grabs the ends of the top seats and stands up. She walks towards her and bends over Jade. Leaning down, she kisses Jade with passion. This censors a trigger and his claws grow out._

_They dig into the seat and rip it causing stuffing to come pulls away and Jade asks, "What's wrong?" Tori starts growling and walks away to the other side of the bus._

_Tori warns, "Get away." However, Jade gets up just as Tori's eyes starts growing and hair grows alongside of her jaws and her canines grow._

_"Tori?"_

_"Get away from me." She stops crouching and looks at Jade, who starts to stagger back away in fear. Turning around, Jade starts running to the door but Tori is faster. Tori grabs her leg,causing Jade to fall face forward on the ground. Tori drags her across the floor and Jade keeps on turning and turning. She tries to grab things so Tori wouldn't be able to keep on hurting her. She is able to kick Tori in the chest and crawl back to the door, but she falls and starts leaning on the door so someone could see her, however no one could see her bloody figure._

_Just as Jade is almost able to get the door open, Tori starts walking to her and covers her mouth before smashing her head against the window._

* * *

The next day at school, Tori walks frantically around the halls as she tells Cat what happened. Curious, Cat asks, "So, you killed her."

"I don't know. I just woke up, I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that."

"Really?" Cat asks. "I have though it usually ends a little differently."

"A) I meant that I've never had a dream that felt that real. B) Never give me that much detail about you in bed again."

"Noted..." Cat sighed then continued. "Let me take a guess here."

"No, I know," Tori interrupts her. "You think it has something to do with me going out with Jade tomorrow; like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

"No, of course not." Tori glares at her, knowing that Cat was lying. "Yeah, that's totally it. Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, alright? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a Lycanthropy for Beginners class you can take."

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher." Tori says. Cat looks at her, eyebrows knitted, till she realizes what Tori means.

"Who, Ryder?" Cat raised her voice and slapped Tori on the back of her head. "Are you forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

"Yeah, I know, but chasing her...dragging her to the back of the bus...it felt so real."

"How real?"

"Like it actually happened." Tori says as they walk outside. Suddenly, their jaws drop to the floor as they stare at a bloody bus with a door hanging out.

"I think it did." Cat tells her, making her even more worried than she was.

Cat and Tori have gone inside away from the scene and Cat tries to assure Tori that Jade is fine. "She's probably fine." Cat catches up with Tori's pace.

"It could just be a coincidence, alright?"

"A seriously amazing coincidence." Tori turns to her. "Just help me find her, okay?" Seconds later, Tori asks, "Do you see her?"

"No." Cat answers until she loses Tori. Tori walks around a corner and slams herself against a locker. Out of escalating frustration, she punches the locker which causes it to break and swing open. She walks backwards to the corner and bumps into someone. She turns around to see Jade who starts to pick up her papers.

"You scared the hell out of me." Jade says as she gets help from Tori, who is happy to see that she is alive and healthy.

"You're okay."

"Once my heart starts beating again, yeah." Jade says as they stand up. She notices Tori staring at her. "What?"

"I'm just happy to see you." Tori answers. The intercom comes on and the principal makes an announcement.

"Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened,classes will proceed as scheduled." The announcement ends as everyone groans. Jade puts her forehead on Tori's and plays with her hear. Jade pulls back.

"Save me a seat at lunch?" Jade asked as she smiled at her and looked into her coffee brown eyes.

"Yeah." She says as she watches Jade walk away. She looks at Danny's locker, finding him dumbfounded about his locker.

"What are you looking at, buttwipe?" Danny asks. Tori just walked away, a laugh trying to escape her lips.

* * *

In chemistry class, Tori is talking to Cat who is sitting in the desk right behind her. "Maybe it was my blood on the door." Tori says.

"It could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"And did what?"

"Ate it."

"Raw?"

"No." Cat says sarcastically. "You stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. "I don't know! You're the one who can't remember anything."

"Ms. Valentine, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while." Mr. Harris says before Cat scoffs. "I think you and Ms. Vega would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No." Cat objects, but Mr. Harris points to a different sit and then has them move farther apart.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much."

A girl suddenly shouts, "Hey, I think they found something." She points to a window. In interest, everybody ran to the window to see an old man being wheeled out of the bus by some doctors.

"That's not a rabbit." Tori points out. The man jumps up suddenly and starts screaming as everyone jumps a little while the doctors hold him down.

"Okay," Cat goes to Tori who was backing up to her new spot. "This is good, this is good. He got up so he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that."

"Cat...I did that."

Tori and Cat are still trying to wrap their heads around things later at lunch. "But dreams aren't memories." Cat tells him, setting her tray down as Tori sits across from her.

"Then it wasn't a dream." Says Tori who sticks her fork in some meat.

"What makes you so sure Ryder even has all the answers.

"Because during the full moon, he wasn't transformed. In fact, he was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night, attacking some totally innocent guy."

Before putting her orange in her mouth, Cat said, "You don't know that."

"I don't not know it. I can't go out with Jade. I have to cancel."

"No, you're not cancelling, okay?" Cat says after taking her orange out of her mouth. "You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out." After saying that, Hayley puts her tray down, sitting next to Tori.

"Figure what out?" asks Hayley. Cat looked at Tori and both of them earned a confused look from Hayley.

"Just, uh, homework." Tori lied.

Cat whispers to Tori, "Why is she sitting with us?" Tori shrugs and then are joined by Jade, Austin, and Brian. Danny comes with his tray and looks at Brian.

"Get up." Danny orders Brian.

"Why don't you ask Austin to get up?"

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Austin explains as Brian gets up and leaves. Danny sits down next to Hayley. The topic is soon on the incident and the man that was found.

"So, I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack."

"It was probably a cougar."

"I heard it was a mountain lion." Danny says as he sits back, bring his leg up.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." Hayley corrects and then knits her eyebrow. "Isn't it?"

"Who cares?" Danny asks. "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who is gonna die anyway."

"Actually, I just found who it is." Cat says, looking down at his phone. "Check it out." Cat puts her phone in the middle of everyone so they can see the video

"The Sherriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Myers, did survivethe attack. Myers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."

"I know this guy." Tori stammers while grabbing Cat's phone.

Jade asks, "You do?"

"Yeah. I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." Tori explains.

"You do?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver."

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Hayley asks, getting disturbed. "Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?"

Jade looked at her, knowing the question was directed towards her. Hayley continued. "You said you and Tori were tomorrow night, right?"

"Um, we were think of what we were gonna do."

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching basketball videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun."

"Hanging out? Like, the four of us?" Tori asks as Cat covered her mouth and Tori looked at Jade. "Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?"

Jade shrugged as she took a swig of her water bottle. She says, "Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun?" Danny asks, grabbing a fork. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork." Danny literally almost did it but Hayley quickly took it out of his hand and put it between she and Tori. Cat rolled her eyes while taking a sip of her water.

"How about bowling?" Hayley suggested, looking at Danny. "You love to bowl."

"Yeah, but with actual competition."

Jade looked at him with laughter. "How do you know we're not actual competition?" Jade looked at Tori and asked her a question. "You can bowl, right?"

"Sort of." Cat's eyes widen, knowing what Tori was getting herself into.

"Is it sort of or yes?" Danny leans forward.

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler."

* * *

"You're a terrible bowler." Cat spoke as they walked down the hall after lunch.

"I know! I'm such an idiot." Tori shouted, looking back at her.

"Man, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing then out of nowhere comes that phrase."

"Hang out." Tori repeats it. "How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't."

"I don't think Austin likes me very much." Cat wasn't even paying attention.

"I asked Jade on a date and now we're hanging out."

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?"

"I make first line and the team captain wants to destroy me and now..." Tori looks at her watch and sighs. "Now I'm gonna be late for work." She says and starts walking faster, leaving Cat behind.

"Wait, Tori, you didn't...am I attractive to gay guy..." Cat cuts himself off, knowing Tori wasn't gonna answer. While walking away, Cat mutters, "You didn't answer my question."

* * *

Tori drives her bike to the Animal Clinic and leans it beside the building. She runs in and apologizes to her boss, Dr. Deaton. "Sorry."

"You're all of two minutes late."

"I just don't want you to think I'm slacking."

"Tori, I guarantee you that you're one of the least slacking kids in this town." Dr. Deaton picks up a box and Tori looks to see that Sheriff is right outside. He believes that they have found some connection to him and the attack; however he is just here to get his police dog's stitches removed. "Hey, I see somebody's ready to get their stitches out." Dr. Deaton says when he turns around and sees the Sheriff and the dog.

"Hey there, Tori," Sheriff Valentine greets her. "Are you staying out of trouble?"

"Yeah." Tori nods.

Sheriff starts to talk to Dr. Deaton. "Hey, listen, while I'm here, do you mind taking a look at those pictures I was telling you about? Sacramento still can't determine an animal." He hands him the evidence envelope. Dr. Deaton pulls out a bunch of pictures.

"I'm not exactly an expert. This is the guy who was attacked on the bus?"

"Yeah and we found wolf hairs on Laura Daniels' body."

"A wolf?" Tori jumps into the conversation. "I mean, I read somewhere that wolves haven't been in California for like...60 years."

"True enough but wolves are highly migratory. They could've wandered in from another state driven by impulse or strong enough memory."

"Wolves have memories?" Tori asks, walking to the table and looking at Sheriff and Dr. Deaton.

"Longer term memories, yes. If associated with a primal drive." Deaton answers and points to a picture. "See this one here? Those are claw marks. A wolf would've gone for the throat or the spinal cord with it's teeth."

"So what do you think? It's a mountain lion?" Sheriff asks. As Dr. Deaton explains more stuff, Tori keeps getting flashbacks from her dream.

"I don't know. A wolf could chase down it's prey, hobbling it by tearing at the ankles and then the throat."

* * *

Later that day, Tori arrives at the hospital to deliver a package for his mom. "Is my beautiful, talented, and wonderful son actually bringing me dinner?" Holly asks, scoffing.

"I thought you wouldn't mind skipping the cafeteria tonight." Tori says, putting her elbows on the reception desk.

"You are the most thoughtful, loving, most conniving little con artist ever." Tori raised his eyebrow. "You are so not getting the car tomorrow night."

"Mom."

"What?" Holly looked up and grabbed the bag. "There's a curfew; no car. But I will take this." She walks away and turns back to her. "Love you."

Tori started walking to the door but stopped. She turned around and looked at a door where she smelled the man's scent. She walks towards the door and opens it. Quietlyshutting it, she walks to a green curtain and opens it to see the injured man.

"Mr. Meyers." Tori starts and looks at him with a look of worry. Mr. Meyers' eyes open and he looks at Tori. "are you okay."

Mr. Meyers doesn't answer. He starts freaking out; he groans and screams, grabbing Tori's shirt. The door opens and Holly walks in.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" rings Holly's voice as she goes to help Tori get away. "Get out! Now! Go!"

* * *

The next day, the Sherriff's office has dispatched a car to check out Ryder Daniels' place, however using his werewolf ability manages to scare off the deputy. As the car pulls off, Tori appears behind it.

"I know you can hear me." Tori spoke as she looked up at the house. "I need your help." She walks up to the porch and the door opens. Ryder comes out and looks at Tori.

"Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister, but I think I did something last night. I had a dream about...someone. but someone else got hurt and it turns out that part of that dream might've actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver?" Ryder asks.

"Did you see what I did last night?"

"No." Ryder responds.

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?"

"Yes."

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes."

"Am I gonna kill someone?"

"Probably." Tori's eyes widen and she walks to a wooden post. Ryder proceeds to speak. "Looks, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon but it's not going to come for free."

"What do you want?"

"You'll find out." Ryder answers. "But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses, your sight, smell, touch...let them remember for you." instructs Ryder.

"That's it?" Tori asks. "Just...just go back?"

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"I just want to know if I hurt him."

"No, you don't." Ryder says. "You want to know if you'll hurt her.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that evening, Tori and Cat drive up to the school. "Hey, no, just me. Someone needs to keep watch. "Tori said as they walked to the gate.

"How come I'm always the girl keeping watch?"

"Well, because there are only two of us." They reach the gate and Tori puts her hands and feet on it.

"Okay, why is it starting to feel like you're Batwoman and I'm Robin's wife?" Cat asked _loudly_. "I don't want to be Robin's wife all the time."

"Nobody's Batwoman and Robin's wife any of the time." Tori told her.

Cat scoffs. "Not even some of the time?"

"Just stay here."

"Oh my god!" Cat shouted then started walking to her car. Tori started climbing the gate and jumped when she got to the top. She made her way to the bus and went in. She walked down the bus and touched every sign of blood on it. She got a flashback of someone tearing one of the seats of the side and throwing it to the front. Tori took her hand off of the seat and starts having other crazy visions.

Cat sees a light floating in the air and sits up straight. The light shines through the windows of the bus but Tori isn't seen. She sneaks out and runs to Cat's car.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Tori says once she gets in and Cat starts driving away.

"Did it work? Did you remember?"

"Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood...a lot of it was mine."

"So you did attack him?"

"No. I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Ryder."

"What about the driver?"

"I think I was actually trying to protect him."

"Wait, why would Ryder help you remember that he attacked the driver?"

Tori stammers to answer Cat's question. "That's what I don't get."

"That's gotta be a pack thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Like an initiation. You do the kill together."

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience?" Tori asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer. And it also means that..." Tori gets excited.

"I can go out with Jade." Tori finished for her.

"I was gonna say it means you won't kill me."

"Oh, yeah." Tori paused. "That too."

* * *

Jade opens her bedroom closet and picks out something to wear for the date. She smirks and grabs a black shirt with dark red roses. She turns around and faces Hayley. "Mm, pass." Hayley says, sitting on the bed. She turns back to her closet and picks out a different shirt. It's orange, white, and green with a little bit of forest green. "Pass." Jade groans in frustration as Hayley gets up and heads to Jade's closet. "Let me see. Pass...Pass...uh, pass on all of it. Jade, respect for your taste is dwindling by the second."

Jade rolls her eyes, turning back to her closet. She takes a shirt and shows it to Hayley. "What about this?" The shirt is black and sparkly. She holds it up onto her chest and her dad walks in.

"Dad, hello." Jade greets him. Mr. West looks up at her and smiles, remembering what he was gonna say.

"Right. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I completely forgot to knock." He says as Hayley plops down on Jade's bed and rests her head on her hand with her other hand on her hip.

"Hi, Mr. West."

"Dad, do you need something?"

"I wanted to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight."

"What?" Jade shouted. "I'm going out with my friends tonight."

"Not when some animal out there is attacking people." Mr. West says, putting her jacket on.

"Dad, dad, I'm...uh..."

"It's out of my hands. There's a curfew and no one's allowed out past 9:30PM." Mr. West interrupts her. Jade is about to say something but Mr. West interrupts her again. "Hey, no more arguing." Mr. West says as Jade throws her shirt on the bed. She sighs as she crosses her arms over her chest and Mr. West walks out.

"Hmph." Hayley says as she gets up. "Someone is daddy's little girl."

"Sometimes...but not tonight." Surprised, Hayley saw Jade walk to the window and pulled the curtains back. She opens the windows and walks out onto the roof.

"What are you doing?" A still-surprised and curious Hayley asked, rushing over and peeking her head out. Jade didn't answer until she jumped down, landing on her feet.

"Eight years of gymnastics." Jade explains with a whisper as she looked up at Hayley. "Are you coming?"

"I'll take the stairs.

* * *

They arrive at the bowling alley and as Hayley and Danny are tying their bowling shoes, Jade and Tori are picking out a ball. "You look like you know what you're doing." Tori says as she puts a large blue bowling ball down.

"I used to bowl with my dad." Jade spoke as she picked up a ball. "When was the last time you bowled?"

"Uh, at a birthday party..." Tori said and when Jade was out of earshot, Tori mumbled, "When I was eight." Hayley stands in front of the dots of the bowling alley and Danny comes up behind her. She enjoyed this moment for a second and got ready to bowl. Danny helps her but they miss. Giving it another try, they only knock down 3 pins and Hayley gets mad. They walk back to the bench and sit down.

Picking up a purple ball, Jade quickly walks to the line and bowls, earning a strike. Tori smiles at her as Jade comes back to the bench.

"Somebody brought their A game." Hayley congratulated her. "Whoo! Yes!" Hayley cheers when Danny knocks all the pins down.

As he sit back down, Danny says. "You're up, Vega."

"You can do it, Tori." Jade encouraged her, nudging her to get up. She grabs the ball and walks to the alley. Sighing, she prepares for failure. When she bowls, the ball goes into the gutter. Danny laughing is heard in the background.

"Danny? Do you mind shutting up?" asked Jade, who noticed Hayley was holding in a laugh. Rolling her eyes, Jade listened as Danny responded while laughing. She felt bad for Tori, honestly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just flashing back to the words, 'I'm a great bowler'."

"Maybe she just needs a little warm up." Jade said, looking away to see Tori.

"Yea, maybe he just needs the kiddie bumpers." They both start laughing hysterically, earning a glare from Jade.

"Just...just aim for the middle." She speaks as Tori walks back over and grabs another ball."

"How about you aim for anything except for the gutter?" Danny suggests.

Jade scowls, "Let her concentrate."

"Come on, just one pin, please." Tori prays for victory with a sigh and looks up at the heavens. She rolls the ball onto there ground and before it's gonna hit a pin, the ball decides to give Tori more failure by going for the gutter.

Starting to laugh again, Danny teases her as Tori took a seat next to tori by the bench. "Great job, Vega. You're a pro." Hayley tries to get him to stop laughing.

"Don't worry. We only just started." Jade understood.

* * *

Ryder pulls up to a gas station and gets out. He puts the gas nossel and sets it gently in the gas car as two cars pull up in front of him. Mr. West steps out one of the cars and straightens his jackets. Gas pump beeping, the two other hunters come out of the other car. Ryder watches their every move as he takes the gas pump out and puts it up.

"Nice ride." Mr. West complimented as he walked towards it. "Although black cars are very hard to keep clean that I would definitely suggest a little maintenance. If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right?" He grabs a window sweeper and cleans the back of the car's window. "Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love, but that's something I've learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days." He looks at Ryder. "Do you?"

Clenching his hands in a fist, the anger triggers his transformation. He watches as Mr. West stops cleaning and puts it up. "There we go." Mr. West sees him clenching his hands. "You can actually see through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" He starts walking to his car when Ryder speaks up.

"You forgot to check the oil."

Turning around, Mr. West orders the hunters, "Check the man's oil." One of them walk to the side of the car, smashing the window.

"Looks good to me."

"Drive safely." Mr. West leaves alongside the hunters.

* * *

It's Tori's turn again. Dreading it, Tori walks over to the line. Behind her, Jade hesitates to get up and walks to her. She finally decides to and heads towards her.

"Tori, you're thinking too much." Jade could feel the stress coming from Tori, but unknown to Tori, you could see it. Whispering, Tori responds.

"I know. I'm sorry I'm ruining this." She feels Jade wrap her arms around her waist.

"No. No, not at all, but I wouldn't mind shutting them up so just clear your head and think about something." Jade whispers a few pioneers in her ear. "Think about me." She's about to walk back to the bench but comes back and whispers, "Naked."

Werewolf senses kicking in, her vision turns red. She must've been thinking hard because before anyone knew it, she earns a strike. Jade laughs hard, earning a look from Hayley.

"What did you tell her?" asks Hayley.

"Uh, I just gave her something to think about." Jade giggles a little as Tori comes to the bench. She's getting better at bowling and Jade, Hayley, Danny can't believe it. Laughing in amazement, Jade claps as Tori scores another strike. "That is seriously amazing." She congratulates Tori. She turns to Danny and asks, "Danny, uh, how many strikes is that?"

"It's six...in a row." Laughing, Hayley turns to Jade and Tori.

"Something just clicked, I guess." Hayley stands up and places her hand on her arm.

"Maybe it's natural talent."

"I could use some extra talent. Do you mind helping me out this time, Tori?" Hayley asks.

"No, you're good. Go for it." Tori insists.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." She says while walking to the balls.

"I'll help." Danny starts to get up, but Hayley glares at him to sit down.

"How about I just try this on my own?" Hayley rolls the ball onto the ground and it rolls to the pins, earning her a strike. She punches the air and turns around.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it." Hayley speaks once she sits down.

Jade responds, "That was sort of perfect form."

"Was it?"

Jade leans forwards her, signaling a whisper so Hayley leans forward too. "Maybe you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit."

"Trust me, I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit."

After the double date comes to a close, Hayley and Jade are taking their bowling shoes off while Danny is playing a game machine. Tori comes over and watches.

"Nice shot, man." She compliments him, but he just glares at her. "Listen, I know we both didn't want to be here. But the thing is, we don't have to hate each other."

Danny looks up at her and says, "I don't hate you. I just don't believe you. You got everyone thing everything is fine and normal about you, but I know something is way off. You cheated tonight."

"How do you cheat at bowling?"

"I don't know, but you did and I don't know if it's steroids or something weirder. I'm guessing weirder since it's pretty obvious you're a freak. So don't think for a second I've giving up on finding out what your little secret is."

Tori lies, "I don't have any secrets."

"Yeah, you do and here's the other thing. I don't know why but I think what ever you're hiding is something you don't want her to find out about." They both look at Jade and Hayley before Danny returns to playing the game.

* * *

Ryder walks into Mr. Meyer's hospital room. He stares at his body till he finally speaks. "Open your eyes." Mr. Meyer's eyes open and he looks at the ceiling. Again, Ryder orders, "Look at me. What do you remember?"

"Daniels."

"How do you know my name?" a confused Ryder asked.

"I'm sorry."

"How do you know me?"

"I'm sorry." Mr. Meyer's suddenly flat lines and Ryder gets out of the room before a nurse came in. Outside the door, just as Holly is about to leave, she walks to her desk when her computer screen flashes.

Holly, in a panic tone, suddenly orders, "Rose, call a code, room 13." She runs into Mr. Meyer's room and walks into see that he is dead.

* * *

Jade and Tori step onto Jade's porch and face each other. Tori pops out the question; "So, uh, do you think we could hang out again soon?

"Definitely." Jade replies with a smile. "But I have to admit something. Um, I'm not big on group dates. So next time, just the two of us." Jade finishes and Tori gives a sigh of relief.

"I could totally handle more of that." She says.

"Great." Jade says then plants a kiss on Tori's lips. She walks away but Tori stops her by grabbing her hand. She brings her back to her and pulls into a long soft and sweet kiss. Jade pulls away and bites her lip. "And I could handle more of that." Jade walks off and then Tori smiles and takes off. Meanwhile, Mr. West appears to have been watching the whole time.

* * *

Holly walks down the hall upstairs to Tori's room and her lights are off and her bed is made. Turning away, she hears some noise and she sees a figure jumping on Tori's bed. She walks in and grabs a bat. She screams when she turns on the light to see Cat.

"Cat, what the hell are you doing here?"

"What am I doing? God, do either of you even play baseball?"

Tori walks in and asks, "What?"

Turning her attention to Tori, Holly turns around and asks, "Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?"

"But we lock the front door. She wouldn't be able to get in."

"Yeah, exactly-"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat shouts, interrupting Holly. Holly ignores her and proceeds to speak.

"By the way, do any of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?"

"No." Cat and Tori say at the same time."

"No. Alright then. Well, you know what?" Holly tosses the bat onto the bed. "That's enough parenting for me for one night, so good night." She walks out and Cat sighs, looking at Tori. Tori could sense that something was wrong.

"What?"

"My dad left for the hospital 15 minutes ago. It's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds."

"Succumbed?"

"Tori, he's dead."

**A/N: DUN DUN! But it's not really a cliffhanger...I think. Anyway, honestly, I think that putting Hayley Ferguson, Danny, and Ryder Daniels as Lydia, Jackson, and Derek gave them more character development somehow. **


End file.
